In general, Integrated Development Environments (IDEs) are powerful programming toolkits that integrate editors, wizards, compilers, debuggers, and other tools, which enable software developers to build complex programs and applications. Typically, conventional IDE systems and programming toolkits employs functions and other resources to provide assistance to developers in designing and implementing application code.
These conventional systems, however, lack automated programming assistance methods that can assist program developers to address and solve complex coding problems. For instance, when using an unfamiliar library, a code developer can not receive automated guidance from a conventional IDE system for best coding practices to optimize use of the library. In particular, conventional IDE systems do not provide automated programming assistance by offering guidance or suggestions to enhance the quality of code that is written by a developer or ensure that the developer's code is compliant with existing coding guidelines imposed by an organization.